


The amusement park

by JackRegazolli



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Europa Park, F/M, Funny, M/M, NYSM, Other, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRegazolli/pseuds/JackRegazolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Cavaliers et Alma se retrouvent pour un séjour à Europa Park, le plus grand parc d'attraction d'Europe. Mais derrière l'amusement, se cachent les relations compliquées de nos protagonistes... Jack Wilder, le cadet du groupe, a décidé de mettre ce séjour à son avantage pour régler tous ses problèmes de relation, quitte à blesser quelqu'un malgré lui...</p><p> </p><p>Je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas douée pour les résumés...Ni pour les titres d'ailleurs !<br/>Dans cette fiction il y a des relations homosexuelles ( dont une vraiment très importante ) mais elles ne sont pas explicites ( lemon ) tout le temps. Pour ceux ou celles qui n'aiment pas, je préviendrais en début de chapitre lorsqu'il y aura une relation explicite, même celles hétéros d'ailleurs.</p><p>Je remercie ShadowAtlas pour sa correction ! </p><p>Les personnages de Now You See Me et Europa Park ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Mais l'histoire si.</p><p>Merci pour votre lecture !<br/>Enjoy :)<br/>- C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre place l'histoire, il est assez court et il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'histoire. Ils ne sont pas encore au parc mais il est assez important.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> \- C

« Je suis trop contente ! On va passer un séjour inoubliable j’en suis certaine ! N’est-ce pas mon amour ?  
\- Oui j’en suis sûr ma Lula. »

  
Jack Wilder offrit un grand sourire à sa petite amie Lula May. Le jeune couple était assis côte à côte, main dans la main, dans la voiture qui servait aux Cavaliers pour voyager. Dylan Rhodes était au volant et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la bonne route. Henley Reeves à ses côtés l’aidait comme elle le pouvait mais le cinquième Cavalier ne l’entendait pas, voulant se débrouiller tout seul. Derrière Lula et Jack étaient installés Daniel Atlas et Merritt McKinney. Ce dernier s’était endormi dès le début du trajet, son chapeau sur le visage pour le cacher et empêcher Jack de lui dessiner quelque chose sur la joue. De son côté Daniel avait essayé de dormir. Oui. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Alors il avait voulu écouter de la musique sur son portable mais il avait oublié ses écouteurs. Oublié. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Jack de lui prêter les siens car il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger. C’est ironique bien sûr. En clair, Daniel voulait tout faire sauf supporter les mots doux, les baisers, les câlins de Lula et SON Jack.  
Cette marque de possession, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient penser, n’était absolument pas exagérée. Jack était à Daniel, et Daniel à Jack. L’histoire était très simple. A leur rencontre, le plus jeune avait déjà des sentiments pour son aîné. Mais celui-ci était en couple, d’une certaine façon, avec Henley. Au fur et à mesure, après de nombreux échec par peur, Jack s’était déclaré à Daniel. Cela avait embrouillé le cerveau et les sentiments de l’obsessionnel mais il avait fini par se décider. Oui, Jay Daniel Atlas était lui aussi amoureux du plus jeune du groupe, et il lui avait dit. Pendant une période ils avaient été heureux tous les deux. Bien que leur relation fût secrète (et l’est toujours), ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se retrouver seuls, pour passer de bons moments ensemble. Que ce soit au cinéma, au parc, à la piscine ou dans la chambre de Jack. Puis, alors que les Cavaliers avaient réussi leur tour, qu’ils avaient rencontré Dylan et qu’ils devaient rester cachés, Daniel avait décidé de prouver tout son amour à Jack. Il avait rompu avec Henley, et cette dernière avait décidé de quitter les Cavaliers un certain temps. Cela avait désespéré Dylan qui ne savait pas comment la remplacer mais Jack était le plus heureux. Daniel n’était rien que à lui. Et leur relation évoluait encore, passant de simples baisers à des nuits entières ensembles, ils se montraient même devant les autres… Enfin ils étaient très tactiles mais personne n’était au courant de leur amour. Personne à part Merritt. Le mentaliste l’avait deviné pendant la longue année qu’ils avaient passée cachés. C’était après le départ d’Henley, les trois garçons s’étaient retrouvés pour une soirée chez Daniel. Jack avait été un peu trop enthousiaste de retrouver son Danny et l’avait serré un peu trop fort au goût de Merritt. Il les avait « cramés » mais leur avait juré de ne rien dire à personne. C’était donc le secret des trois Cavaliers. (Bien que Dylan et Henley s’en doutaient aussi au final…)

  
Tout était parfait pour le petit couple… Puis Lula était arrivée. La première fois que Daniel l’avait rencontré c’était chez lui. Et Lula lui avait clairement dit qu’elle trouvait Jack très à son goût. Mais au lieu d’en parler à son petit ami, Daniel avait préféré garder tout ça pour lui, et Jack était tombé dans le piège de la jeune fille. Il avait inconsciemment répondu aux avances de Lula et cela avait poussé cette dernière à l’embrasser devant des millions de personnes. Et c’est ainsi que Jack s’était retrouvé en couple avec elle, ne pouvant pas la repousser sous les ordres de Dylan qui assurait que leur couple rendait le public heureux. Et pour Lula Jack l’aimait. Pour tout le monde d’ailleurs. Sauf Jay Daniel Atlas qui s’était retrouvé seul… Bien évidemment, lorsqu’il le pouvait, Jack venait le voir. Il faisait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner et pour maintenir leur relation. Il aimait vraiment Danny. Pas Lula. Danny. Mais il devait rester avec Lula… Jack était donc infidèle, c’est le mot.  
Daniel, lui, ne pouvait qu’accepter ce « couple parfait » et se plaindre en silence devant tout le monde. Mais il se vengeait ensuite sur Jack, pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Parfois il refusait ses bisous, parfois les câlins, il lui arrivait d’être assez désagréable avec le jeune Cavalier. Alors Jack faisait de son mieux pour rester avec Daniel plus longtemps et cela vexait Lula qui le faisait bien voir à Jack en lui faisant la gueule. Jack devait alors essayer de se faire pardonner. Et lorsqu’il y arrivait, Daniel se remettait à bouder. La vie de Jack était donc de subir les crises de Lula et celles de Daniel.

  
Mais aujourd’hui il allait essayer de rendre les deux heureux. Dylan avait eu la merveilleuse idée de les amener en Allemagne, plus précisément au plus grand parc d’attraction d’Europe : Europa Park. Déjà pourquoi l’Europe ? D’un parce que les Européens étaient plus indulgents et laissaient les Cavaliers gambader à leur guise sans les arrêter et de deux pour que Dylan puisse revoir Alma Dray, sa française favorite. Ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous au parc et les Cavaliers s’étaient, en quelque sorte, incrustés. Mais pour que Daniel accepte de venir avec Lula et que Lula ne soit pas jalouse de Daniel, Jack avait dû ruser. Il avait dit à son petit ami que Lula ne viendrait pas et l’inverse à sa petite amie. Résultat les deux s’étaient retrouvés face à face au départ. Jack les avait alors suppliés de venir pour qu’ils puissent tous passer un séjour fabuleux ensembles, et il s’était mis à pleurer devant le premier refus commun. Et lorsque Jack Wilder se met à pleurer, lorsque son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres disparaît, on fait tout pour le récupérer. Lula s’était alors excusé auprès de Daniel, lui assurant qu’il pouvait rester autant de temps avec son, car elle voulait quand même le rappeler, Jack en tant qu’ami. Face aux regards de Dylan, Merritt et Henley (qui était invitée par Merritt), et au léger sourire de Jack, Daniel n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’accepter et s’excuser aussi auprès de Lula. Les re voilà donc au point de départ. Lula et Jack sortaient ensemble pour le public et le besoin de l’Œil. Lula aimait, non, était folle amoureuse de Jack. Jack avait de la sympathie pour Lula mais devait montrer plus, et aimait de tout son cœur Daniel. Et Daniel voulait, aimait, aurait Jack. Quoi qu’il arrive. Mais il devait se montrer méthodique et ne pas agir trop vite. Bien réfléchir et profiter du fait que tout le monde pense qu’il laisserait Jack à Lula.  
C’est donc avec un soupir et un regard noir pour les deux amoureux que Jay Daniel Atlas se laissa tomber dans son siège pour la suite du trajet. Heureusement pour lui ce dernier ne fut plus très long. Ils purent apercevoir les premiers manèges au loin, ce qui émerveilla Lula qui regardait avec envie le parc par la fenêtre. Le jeune Wilder en profita pour tourner son regard vers Daniel. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier croisèrent les iris chocolat du plus jeune. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Daniel, montrant ainsi à Jack qu’il ne lui en voulait pas. Enfin il voulait lui faire croire cela en tout cas. Le cadet des magiciens semblait soulagé et rendit un grand sourire à Daniel avant de retourner son visage vers Lula. Daniel le fixa encore un instant avant de regarder à son tour le paysage.

  
« Nous sommes arrivés les enfants !  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants Dylan…  
\- Si ! Et surtout toi Jack ! »

  
La voiture arriva au parking où Dylan réussit, avec beaucoup de difficulté, à se garer. Jack et Lula furent les premiers à se détacher et sortirent de la voiture comme deux enfants. Daniel les regarda puis ouvrit à son tour la portière pour mettre pieds à terre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage émerveillé de Jack qui regardait les wagons du Silver Star passer à plus de 120 kilomètres heures au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aujourd’hui il allait faire en sorte de rendre Jack vraiment heureux. Qu’il n’ait plus de choix difficiles à faire ou à supporter autant de choses. Donc de le libérer d’une de ses doubles relations. Peu importe le prix à payer pour Lula. Ou lui-même…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2 ! Un peu plus long que le premier.  
> Il y a un peu romance entre Daniel / Jack.  
> Les répliques en italiques gras sont en allemand.  
> En espérant qu'il vous plaise !   
> \- C

_**Allemand.** _

  
Chapitre 2

  
« Bon écoutez je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous dites !  
- ** _Vous devez me montrer une carte d’identité Monsieur, pour prouver que vous avez le droit à ces billets._**  
\- Hein ? Vous ne savez pas parler anglais ?!   
\- Je suis désolée mais pas suffisamment. »

  
Dylan soupira et posa sa tête dans ses mains de façon désespérée. Voilà maintenant un quart d’heure qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le parc. Il y avait seulement un problème avec les billets, et il devait prouver qui il était pour les avoir.  
Un peu plus loin, les Cavaliers (y compris Henley) attendaient leur leader assis sur un banc. Enfin Jack était assis, Lula sur ses genoux, Henley à côté d’eux et les deux autres garçons debout. Ils commençaient tous à s’impatienter. Jack regarda Dylan qui semblait s’énerver face à la jeune fille qui tenait le guichet. Le plus jeune soupira puis poussa légèrement Lula pour qu’elle se lève et il se mit debout à son tour.

  
« Ou vas-tu Jackie ?  
\- Je vais essayer de sauver Dylan… Et ne m’appelle pas Jackie Merritt.  
\- Quand c’est Daniel qui le fait ça ne te dérange pas. »

  
Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en regardant Merritt puis regarda Jack s’éloigner sans relever. Il arriva au niveau de Dylan qui se retourna vers lui.

  
« Hey Jack ! Tu ne saurais pas parler allemand par hasard ? Non je plaisan…  
\- Oui.  
\- Hein ?! »  
Jack se plaça aux côtés du cinquième Cavalier et regarda la jeune fille. Il lui fit son magnifique sourire avant d’ouvrir la bouche.  
« _**Quel est le problème Mademoiselle ?**_  
 _ **\- Ce monsieur doit me montrer sa carte d’identité pour me prouver qui il est… Mais il n’a pas l’air de comprendre et je ne parle pas bien anglais. »**_

  
Jack tourna son visage vers Dylan et lui tendit sa main. Dylan haussa les sourcils en le regardant.

  
« Ta carte d’identité Dylan.  
\- C’est ça qu’elle veut depuis tout à l’heure ?!  
\- Oui… Bon dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde s’impatiente là-bas !  
\- C’est bon, c’est bon… »

  
Le plus vieux sortit sa carte pour que Jack puisse la montrer à la fille qui lui donna enfin les billets. Jack et Dylan rejoignirent alors les autres et tous purent enfin entrer dans le parc.

  
Dylan s’arrêta alors devant le groupe et se retourna pour être face à eux.

  
« Alors ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, pour décompresser avant notre prochain tour. On essaie de ne pas faire de magie sauf en cas d’extrême urgence. Les Européens nous laissent tranquille et ne nous traquent pas. Je vous demande d’être agréables envers les quelques fans qui viendront nous voir mais normalement ils savent se retenir. Pour terminer, interdiction de quitter le groupe sans prévenir, le parc est très grand et je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant… Des questions ?  
\- Oui une…  
\- Qui a-t-il Jack ?  
\- Il est où Merritt ?  
\- Hein ?! »

  
Tout le monde regarda autour de soi pour retrouver l’aîné des Cavaliers. C’est finalement Lula qui, en riant, leur montra du doigt Merritt. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec deux jeunes filles qui semblaient l’écouter attentivement. Daniel décida de s’avancer pour récupérer Merritt qui continuait de parler même en le voyant arriver.

  
« Et donc Jack et moi nous nous sommes donné pour défi d’apprendre le tour de l’autre. Pour ma part je n’eus pas trop de mal avec les cartes, j’avais le coup de poignet vous voyez. Mais pour Jackie ce fut un peu plus compliqué…  
\- Merritt ! On y va !  
\- Ah Daniel ! Justement, notre cher Daniel fut la première cible de Jack mais les échecs se succédaient… Alors j…  
\- Jack a quand même fini par maîtriser l’hypnose, la preuve il l’a fait dans notre dernier tour si vous l’avez vu. Maintenant mesdemoiselles si vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

  
Daniel leur fit un sourire absolument craquant avant de prendre le bras de Merritt pour le traîner jusqu’aux autres. Dylan recommença alors sa leçon de morale mais cette fois Jack ne l’écouta pas. Il était concentré sur Daniel. Celui-ci regardait avec un air blasé le leader des Cavaliers. Jack ne savait pas quoi faire pour le moment… Il aimait beaucoup Lula mais seulement en amitié. Mais Daniel il l’aimait plus que tout. Il pourrait faire n’importe quoi pour lui. Leur année ensemble avait été tellement magique… Il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Pourtant il ne pouvait casser avec Lula sans prendre le risque de décevoir le public et Daniel ne supportait pas leur relation… Même s’il était d’apparence calme, Jack savait pertinemment que Daniel craquerait au bout d’un moment et cela allait mal se terminer… Alors que faire ? Garder Daniel et Lula et prendre le risque de ruiner son amour et son amitié avec Daniel, ou faire en sorte de mettre un terme à son infidélité mais garder une amitié… Jack soupira puis baissa le regard alors que Daniel tournait le sien vers lui. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, Jack cherchait-t-il à l’éviter ?

  
« Bon tout le monde a bien compris ?!  
\- Oui Dylan !  
\- Quelle synchronisation ! Maintenant il faut retrouver…  
\- Alma ?  
\- Jack arrête de me couper tout le temps…   
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais s’il te plait !  
\- Dylan…  
\- Quoi Daniel ?!  
\- Alma est derrière toi. »

 Dylan écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vers la jeune française qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Sans plus de formalité Dylan l’embrassa et les autres Cavaliers les regardèrent en souriant. Au moins un couple heureux…

  
« Bon, vous êtes bien mignons mais on pourrait y aller ?!  
\- Oui ! Allons-nous amuser !  
\- Je suis d’accord avec les demoiselles. »

  
Daniel regarda Merritt commencer à avancer sans rien demander de plus.

  
« Merritt ! C’est moi devant !  
\- Bah dépêche-toi Dylan ! »

  
Ce dernier prit la main d’Alma et la tira pour être à la tête du groupe. Henley attrapa le bras de Lula pour le passer dans le sien, telles deux meilleures amies, avant de partir à leur tour derrière Merritt.

Jack, quant à lui, vint se mettre aux côtés de Daniel pour qu’ils marchent ensemble. Aucun des deux n’osait engager la conversation, le plus jeune car il se sentait mal d’avoir piégé son petit ami, et Daniel parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser toutes ces tensions. C’est finalement Jack qui vint timidement demander à son Danny.

  
« Tu m’aimes encore ? »

  
Daniel retourna son visage vers le jeune Cavalier en haussant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? La réponse était évidente, pourtant il ne le dit pas. Il soupira légèrement en continuant d’avancer.

  
« Je vais rompre avec Lula.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Tu as très bien compris Danny.  
-Jack, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. »

  
Le bras de Daniel fut tiré d’un coup en arrière, ce qui l’obligea à s’arrêter. Jack vint ensuite se planter devant lui et plongea son regard chocolat dans les iris bleus de Daniel.

  
« Je veux être avec toi idiot ! Comment je pourrais regretter ça ?! Je vais dire toute la vérité à Lula, comme ça on pourra être ensemble pour de bon. Je t’assure que j’ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de me décider ! Tu n’es pas content ?  
\- Jack…   
\- Je t’aime Daniel… S’il te plait, ne me laisse pas… »

  
Le sourire habituel de Jack n’était plus dessiné sur ses lèvres, ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse, et sa tête se baissa pour cacher ses iris larmoyants. Daniel le regarda avec malaise. Qu’avait-il fait ? Jack faisait de son mieux pour qu’ils soient heureux et lui il ne pensait qu’à lui. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres, il ne voulait pas qu’on l’accuse d’avoir cassé un si beau couple que celui de Jack et Lula. Il avait peur tout simplement. Et il se sentait honteux pour ça. Son amour pour Jack devait être, et était plus fort. Il devait se reprendre et vite. C’était à lui de faire des efforts, pas l’inverse.  
Avec douceur, les doigts du plus vieux vinrent se placer sous le menton du plus jeune. Et il releva doucement son visage. Comme il l’avait imaginé, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues humides à cause de ses larmes. Daniel vint les essuyer toujours avec tendresse avant de venir embrasser du bout des lèvres le front de son amant.

  
« Je suis désolé Jack, j’ai mal agi. Je veux être avec toi et je veux t’avoir pour moi… Si tu choisis de tout révéler je te soutiendrai, je resterai avec toi pour toujours, je te le promets mon ange. »

  
Mon ange, Jack adorait lorsque Daniel lui donnait des surnoms comme ça. Il se sentait vraiment important pour lui. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune magicien alors qu’il venait se serrer dans les bras de son petit ami.

  
« Merci Danny ! Merci… »

  
Daniel sourit et vient doucement caresser ses cheveux avant de le laisser reculer.

  
« Je t’aime Jack. »

  
Ce dernier vint chastement embrasser les lèvres de Daniel avant de prendre sa main pour le tirer vers les autres qui les attendaient. Et qui les attendait encore plus ? Dylan évidemment. Il les regarda arriver avec les bras croisés. Une fois les deux Cavaliers devant lui, il leur dit assez sèchement.

  
« Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit ?  
\- Dy…  
\- Ne me coupe pas Jack ! J’avais dit que l’on devait rester ensemble ! Et vous vous faites quoi ? Vous partez !   
-En fait nous ne sommes pas partis…  
\- Hein ?   
\- Nous nous sommes arrêtés, et c’est vous qui avez continué à avancer…  
\- Ce que Daniel veut dire, c’est que c’est vous, donc toi, papa Dylan, qui nous avez laissé.  
\- Merci Jack, et donc nous n’avons pas désobéi, mais toi oui. »

  
Jack et Daniel claquèrent leurs mains ensemble alors que Alma vint doucement poser sa main sur l’épaule de Dylan.

  
« Il ont raison Dylan…  
\- Je sais… C’est bien ça le problème Alma…. Bon ! D’accord vous avez gagné ! On peut y aller maintenant ?!  
-On attend que toi Dylan.  
\- S’il te plait Merritt, ne t’y mets pas aussi… des enfants je vous jure !   
-Papa Dylan !  
-On y va papa ?   
\- Papa j’ai faim !  
\- Lula, Henley et Jack ça suffit ! Tu as vraiment faim Jack ?  
\- Non c’était pour rire… Allez ! Allons là-bas ! »

  
Le cadet des Cavaliers se mit à courir en direction de la première attraction qu’ils allaient faire. Le groupe suivit, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Ils arrivèrent devant l’Alpenexpress où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui attendait. Le groupe se plaça dans la queue et à peine avaient-ils commencé à attendre que déjà Merritt se vantait devant le public autour d’eux.

  
« Dis Merritt, je te signale que on est venu en Europe pour ne pas se faire remarquer….  
\- Oh ça va Danny ! On peut bien s’amuser un peu non ?!  
\- Merritt à raison !  
\- Hein ? Jack non ! »

  
Mais déjà le jeune magicien était aux côtés du mentaliste pour parler avec des touristes anglais. Daniel soupira en voyant son petit ami comme ça, mais il ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout de même. Jack semblait vraiment heureux en ce moment, et cela ne pouvait que le rendre heureux lui aussi.

  
« Ce manège a l’air génial !!   
\- Vu comme les gens crient, on va bien s’amuser ! »

  
Daniel quitta le jeune garçon du regard pour se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles qui parlaient entre elles. Puis il regarda les rails de l’attraction. Puis il vit l’Alpenexpress passer. C’était un train avec plusieurs wagons de quatre personnes, deux à l’avant et deux à l’arrière. Les virages semblaient vraiment penchés et le train allait déjà très vite pour une première attraction…

  
« On doit vraiment faire ça maintenant ?  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Daniel, vous ne voulez pas faire autre chose pour commencer ?  
\- Rooh ! Dylan ! Danny ! Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ?! Ne me dites pas que cette attraction vous fait peur ?!  
\- Bah on est pas tous comme toi Lula tu sais…  
\- Jack ?! »

  
Le garçon se retourna vers eux, son fameux sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Daniel et Lula également. Il s’avança pour venir aux côtés, non pas de son, mais de sa petite amie. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa doucement sa joue.

  
« Oui ma belle ?  
\- Est-ce que ce manège te fait peur ? »

  
Il tourna son visage vers les rails visibles pour attendre que le train passe. Daniel, lui, regarda la main de Jack, posée sur la hanche de Lula ce qui le fit soupirer de jalousie, puis détourner le regard. Le jeune Cavalier allait-il vraiment quitter la jeune magicienne aujourd’hui ?

  
« Non ça fait pas peur ça ! »

  
Jack affirma cela en riant légèrement et en se retournant de nouveau vers ses aînés. Lula sourit à sa réponse en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, se mettant ainsi face à lui, avant de dire :

« Je le savais ! »

  
La Cavalière vint ensuite poser ses lèvres contre celles de Jack qui ferma instinctivement les yeux pour répondre au baiser. Dylan, Alma et Henley les regardèrent en souriant mais Daniel baissa les yeux. Il était évidemment blessé, surtout que Jack savait pertinemment qu’il était là… Heureusement le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps et la jeune fille revint se mettre à côté de son copain. Daniel se força alors à leur sourire, et Jack vit très bien qu’il se forçait. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se rendant compte de son erreur, puis il essaya d’apaiser cette tension que lui seul voyait.

  
« Pourquoi tu m’as demandé ça en fait Lula ? Tu as peur ?  
\- Moi ?! Bien sûr que non ! C’est Danny qui trouve que ça va trop vite !   
\- Vraiment Danny ?  
\- Bah oui… En plus les virages ont l’air vraiment serrés…   
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ça ne va pas très vite en fait !   
\- Et puis je serai à côté de toi pour te rassurer ! »

  
Merritt vint passer son bras sur les épaules de Danny en lui adressant un grand sourire. Henley fit alors une légère moue.

  
« Et je suppose que les couples vont êtres ensembles… Je vais être toute seule !  
\- Mais tu te mets avec nous dans le wagon ! On se met derrière toi avec Jack ! Hein bébé ?  
\- Heu… Oui… Oui si tu veux Lula… »

  
Jack releva le regard sur Daniel qui le regarda peu rassuré. En plus ils ne seraient pas dans le même wagon… Il avait besoin de Jack… Mais un sourire très rassurant de ce dernier lui fit reprendre confiance.  
La queue continua d’avancer et ils arrivèrent enfin à l’entrée. Le train était arrêté, et ils allèrent se placer devant leurs entrées respectives. Jack passa derrière Daniel et lui glissa à l’oreille :

« Tout va bien se passer mon amour… »

Un sourire illumina les lèvres de Daniel alors que la main de Jack effleura la sienne avant d’aller à sa place. Merritt arriva à côté de l’hyperactif en ricanant légèrement.

  
« On va s’amuser Danny ! Restes calme ! »

  
Les barrières s’ouvrirent pour accéder aux wagons. Le malaise de Daniel revint alors à la charge, alors qu’il regardait Jack et Lula s’installer. Puis il regarda sa place et soupira fortement :

« Si tu le dis Merritt… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et me donner vos conseils !   
> Give me your advice !  
> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Thanks for reading !  
> \- C


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 3 !  
>  J'ai commencé avec un point de vue interne pour pouvoir décrire les sensations de l'attraction correctement. Je ferais cela à chaque fois je pense !   
> ATTENTION il y a un moment Jack/Daniel un peu ( vraiment un peu) chaud.  
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
> \- C

Chapitre 3

 

PDV Henley

 

Je m’installai derrière Jack, Lula était à côté de lui, puis je laissai le contrôleur, je ne sais pas si ça se dit comme ça mais bon, baisser la barre qui me servait à tenir. Puis il continua pour tout le monde. J’étais tout derrière, la dernière du train. C’était une bonne place vu que ça allait beaucoup plus vite, par contre pour Danny qui était dans le wagon devant nous, ça risquait de poser problème… Pour Dylan aussi d’ailleurs. Je jetai un coup d’œil au-dessus des cheveux de notre petit Jack, et je vis Merritt et Alma qui essayaient respectivement de rassurer leurs voisins. Je regardais ensuite le petit couple qui… S’embrassait pour changer. Heureusement Danny ne se tourna pas à ce moment. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir Jack embrasser quelqu’un d’autre… Il avait déjà tellement peur de faire cette attraction. Je me demande vraiment où cette histoire va nous conduire ? Daniel et Jack sortent ensemble, et Merritt et moi nous sommes les seuls au courant. Je pense quand même que prévenir Lula serait plus respectueux de la part de Jack… Bien qu’il fasse ça pour ne blesser personne. Le pauvre, ça doit vraiment être dur pour lui. En plus il est jeune, et il doit déjà gérer tout ça en plus des entrainements réguliers qu’il a en magie pour ne pas perdre le fil. Heureusement pour lui, Danny l’aide du mieux qu’il le peut.

Jack et Lula se séparèrent et je regardai un instant la jeune fille. Elle avait pris, en quelque sorte, ma place au sein du groupe. En toute personne normale je devrais être jalouse et lui en vouloir, bien que ce soit moi qui aie décidé de quitter les Cavaliers pendant un temps. Mais je trouve que Lula est une fille formidable, adorable, et je l’aime beaucoup. On s’entend vraiment bien toutes les deux… ça me ferait vraiment de la peine que Jack lui fasse du mal, mais en même temps s’ils se séparent, je ne serais pas triste… Je suis vraiment bizarre moi en fait…

Le train se mit alors en route, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Devant Lula s’exclama de joie alors que Daniel commençait déjà à se cramponner au bord. Je souris alors avant de lui crier :

 

« Tout va bien se passer Danny ! »

 

Il se tourna vers moi, et put voir au passage le beau visage de Jack. Ce dernier devait d’ailleurs lui sourire car Daniel avait l’air plus rassuré. Il me répondit pour montrer que tout allait bien :

 

« Mais en fait j’ai pas peur hein !

\- Bien sûr ! Tourne-toi ça commence ! »

 

Il sourit avant de se retourner puis le train commença à descendre et prendre pas mal de vitesse.  Je commençai alors à crier avec toutes les personnes dans le train. Des cris de joie, comme moi ou Lula, et des hurlements de peur, comme Danny ou notre cher papa Dylan. Jack, lui, était mort de rire, ce qui ne m’étonna pas trop, et Merritt criait de douleur à cause de la main de Danny accrochée sur son bras. J’entendais Dylan mais je ne les voyais pas suffisamment pour dire comment était Alma.

Les wagons s’engouffrèrent dans une sorte de mine souterraine, et nous plongeâmes dans une grotte, éclairée par des lumières, où se trouvait un décor de mine de rubis. Du peu que je pus voir c’était très bien fait, mais le train allait trop vite. Les virages étaient assez serrés et on se retrouvait poussé dans tous les sens. Le vent me frappait au visage, et j’avais une sensation incroyablement agréable dans le ventre grâce à la vitesse.

Nous arrivâmes ensuite dans une grotte mais cette fois totalement plongée dans le noir. Des cris encore plus forts retentirent alors à mes oreilles, dont un vraiment aigu mais pas suffisamment pour être celui d’une femme… Quel homme pouvait crier ainsi ?! C’est ensuite la voix amusée de Jack qui arriva à mes oreilles :

 

« Je crois bien que c’est Danny qui hurle comme ça ! ».

 

Il était encore plus mort de rire, ce qui me fit rire également.

 

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la grotte et nous retrouvâmes dehors. Il y eut encore quelques virages avant que nous nous retrouvions au début. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais nous repartîmes pour un tour ! Le coupe Lulack (j’aime faire des mix comme ça) exclamèrent leur joie au contraire du Darritt (faut que j’arrête) qui nous firent part de leur misère en criant chacun :

 

« Pitié faites que ça s’arrête !!!!

\- Pitié Atlas lâche mon bras !! »

 

Hilarant, vraiment. Je ferai attention à jamais me mettre à côté de Danny pour une attraction à sensations.

Le tour suivant se déroula comme le premier, et très vite le train s’arrêta pour de bon, devant les personnes qui attendaient pour le tour suivant. A peine les barrières de sécurité furent levées que Danny sortit rapidement pour aller vers la sortie. Merritt le suivit avec sa main gauche massant son bras droit, Jack sortit puis tendit sa main à Lula pour l’aider à se lever, puis ils rejoignirent les autres avec de grands sourires aux lèvres. Du côté de Dylan et Alma, c’est cette dernière qui aida notre leader à sortir. Son visage était affreusement pâle, pauvre Daddy. En tout cas pour une première attraction c’était top !

 

PDV Externe – Omniscient

 

Henley arriva vers les autres avec une mine réjouie :

 

«On refait un tour ?!

\- Oh oui !! Carrément !!

\- Pas question ! Déjà qu’on a fait deux tours !

\- Je suis d’accord avec Danny, ou si on le refait je ne suis pas à côté de lui !

\- Moi je vais accompagner Dylan aux toilettes je crois…

\- Non ça va aller Alma…

\- Tu es sûr papa ? Parce qu’on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes là…

\- Oui Jack… Et ne m’appelle pas papa… »

 

Le plus jeune des Cavaliers perdit alors son sourire pour laisser place à son visage triste. Il fit une moue absolument adorable avant de dire avec une voix enfantine :

 

« Mais… Tu es mon papa… Celui que je n’ai jamais eu…

\- Mon dieu… Ne fais pas cette tête ! C’est bon tu peux m’appeler comme tu veux ! »

 

Un sourire vainqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Jack alors que Merritt vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 

« Tu es vraiment un monstre toi…

\- Pas mes cheveux Merritt !!

\- Oh si ! »

 

Il continua à bouger sa main tout en tenant le jeune magicien pour ne pas qu’il parte. Daniel les regarda faire avec un doux sourire puis il vint secourir Jack qui se réfugia dans les bras de son sauveur.

 

« Danny sale traitre.

\- Mais regarde-le, tu lui fais peur…

\- C’est une blague rassure-moi ? »

 

Ils éclatèrent alors tous de rire, y compris Dylan qui semblait aller un peu mieux.

 

« Bon vous voulez aller où maintenant ?

\- Pitié un truc calme…

\- Mais c’était calme ça Danny…

\- Pour toi peut être Jack, mais pour moi c’était trop là… Dès le matin comme ça, tout à l’heure je veux bien mais là…

\- Eh bien on peut aller là-bas! »

 

Tout le monde tourna sa tête dans la direction indiquée par Lula. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment une attraction calme que montrait la jeune magicienne, mais des buches qui descendaient un parcours d’eau très, très pentu.

 

« Heu… On a dit calme Lula…

\- Bah c’est calme Merritt !

\- C’est une attraction avec de l’eau, je propose qu’on fasse les attractions aquatiques cette après-midi, quand il fera plus chaud.

\- Dylan a raison. Et maintenant on peut aller voir la Forêt Enchantée de Grimm ? C’est juste une visite. » ajouta Alma tout en regardant le plan.

 

Les cinq Cavaliers les regardèrent sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune brise ce silence :

 

« D’accord papa et maman !

\- Jack…

\- Tu peux m’appeler maman, c’est mignon.

\- Yes ! Alma, Jack 1, Dylan zéro !! »

 

Jack vint prendre le bras d’Alma puis ils se mirent à marcher ensemble en direction du quartier de Grimm. Dylan les regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre puis il se mit à courir pour les rattraper, se rendant compte que le petit magicien lui avait piqué sa chérie. Les quatre cavaliers restants sourirent face au comportement de leur leader, puis ils le suivirent.

Le groupe arriva quelques instant plus tard à destination. L’entrée était magnifique, une grande porte en pierre décorée de ronces. Lula et Henley la regardèrent avec émerveillement puis se tournèrent vers les autres :

 

« Nous on y va toutes les deux !!

\- On se rejoint à la sortie ! »

 

Dylan n’eut pas le temps de riposter que les deux demoiselles étaient à l’intérieur.

 

« Henley ! Lula !

\- Oh Dylan c’est bon ! Laisse les tranquille pour cette fois ! Tiens, allez-y tous les deux avec Alma, on se retrouve tous de l’autre côté d’accord ? »

 

Dylan regarda Merritt puis soupira avant de se tourner vers Alma. Il lui tendit la main qu’elle prit en souriant. Avant de rentrer, Dylan se tourna une dernière fois vers les trois garçons :

 

« Faites pas de bêtises.

\- Promis papa ! »

 

Dylan sourit puis le couple s’avança à l’intérieur de la forêt enchantée. Ce fut ensuite à Merritt de se tourner vers Jack et Daniel avec un sourire.

 

« Bon les amoureux je vais vous laisser tranquille…

\- Mais Merritt, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ?

-Ne t’en fait pas baby Jack, je vais être en très bonne compagnie… »

 

Il se tourna vers une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés noirs, à la peau bronzée et au sourire ravissant. Elle regarda les garçons et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant tout en leur faisant un signe de la main. Ils lui rendirent tous les trois le signe, Merritt avec un grand sourire, et Jack et Daniel avec étonnement :

 

« Quand est-ce que tu l’as rencontrée, Merritt ?

\- Je suis un génie Danny.

-Non vraiment ?

\- Elle s’appelle Sophia, c’est une amie que j’ai depuis longtemps et on s’est rencontrés en sortant du train.

\- Bah voilà…

\- Amuse toi bien Merritt !

\- Merci Jackie ! »

 

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune magicien, adressa un grand sourire à l’hyperactif, puis rejoignit sa jeune compagne pour lui prendre le bras et avancer dans le village. 

Il ne restait plus que le jeune couple de magiciens. Daniel se tourna vers Jack qui le regarda en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

 

« Bon… Eh bien vu qu’on est plus que tous les deux, autant en profiter ?

\- Tu as raison. »

 

La réponse de Daniel était sèche, ce qui étonna le plus jeune.

 

« D’accord… Alors on rentre ? Tu veux voir quoi en premier ? Raiponce ? La belle au bois dormant ? Cendrillon ? Ou…

\- Jack… Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas profiter d’un des seuls moments qu’on aura tous les deux ?

\- Mais je n’ai pas dit ça… Justement, j’essaie de nous faire un bon programme…

\- J’ai un programme parfait pour nous. »

 

Jack s’apprêtait à lui demander quoi, mais Daniel ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui attrapa le poignet avant de le tirer dans l’attraction de Grimm. Contrairement aux autres, les deux amoureux s’avancèrent dans un coin reculé, où il n’y avait personne. Jack suivit son petit ami sans comprendre, mais lorsqu’il se retrouva poussé contre le mur, il sourit rapidement, ayant parfaitement compris ce que voulait son Danny.

Daniel se mit contre Jack qui passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand avec un sourire absolument magnifique.

 

« Tu as compris ce que je veux maintenant…

\- Arrête de parler Dan… Agis. »

 

Le plus vieux sourit face au changement de comportement de son petit ami. Lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, il n’était plus le gentil petit ange que tout le monde trouvait adorable, non. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient en amoureux, Jack voulait son Danny, et il faisait tout pour l’avoir.

Daniel n’attendit pas un instant de plus avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Rapidement la langue de Jack vint prendre possession de la bouche du plus grand qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour la laisser passer. Il plaqua un peu plus le corps du jeune magicien contre le mur en se collant un peu plus à lui, et il vint poser ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les remonter sous le haut du garçon. Ce dernier garda ses bras autour du cou de son amant, préférant s’occuper des lèvres de Daniel en les mordillant et les léchant de manière terriblement sexy. Daniel soupira contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient la peau de Jack de manière possessive.

Puis le plus vieux rompit le baiser, les faisant tous les deux ouvrir les yeux. Jack l’interrogea du regard alors que Daniel sourit avant d’approcher sa bouche de l’oreille du plus jeune pour y murmurer :

 

« Tu es à moi… Personne ne devrait pouvoir toucher tes lèvres à part moi… »

 

Le jeune Cavalier comprit que Daniel faisait référence au baiser qu’il avait eu avec Lula un peu plus tôt. Il savait que Danny ne l’avait pas supporté, et il allait s’en servir pour jouer. Jack adorait jouer quand il s’agit de Lula et de la jalousie de Danny. Evidemment il savait que Daniel lui pardonnait, mais il devait quand même faire attention car parfois cela finissait mal.

Le jeune lanceur de cartes sourit avant de venir à son tour chuchoter à Danny, mais cette fois contre ses lèvres :

 

« L’autre jour elle m’a fait un suçon ici…, il posa son doigt sur sa clavicule cachée par le col de son polo, tu crois qu’il se voit encore ?... »

 

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Daniel pour venir ouvrir violemment les deux boutons qui cachaient le cou de Jack. Il écarta le tissu pour y découvrir, effectivement, une légère marque rouge. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant la marque puis pressa son bassin contre celui de son petit ami qui gémit légèrement de surprise. Daniel planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Jack avant de dire d’une voix assez froide :

 

« Tu es à moi Jack Wilder. »

 

Ce dernier ne put que sourire, il adorait que Danny se comporte comme ça, jaloux, possessif, il se sentait important et en plus ça l’excitait. Il glissa une de ses mains le long de la joue de Daniel avant de murmurer :

 

« Prouve-le-moi… »

 

Daniel sourit avant de venir poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Jack pour commencer à lécher sa peau, l’embrasser, la marquer. Il mordilla la chair du jeune Cavalier qui se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fortement. Daniel glissa ses mains sous le haut de Jack pour griffer sa peau alors qui son genou se pressa contre son entrejambe. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux en plaquant une de ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer sa voix qui exprimait son plaisir. Cette fois-ci il était totalement passif, mais il comptait bien se rattraper plus tard…

La bouche de Daniel continua son trajet sur la peau du magicien pour atteindre la fameuse marque laissée par Lula. Il coinça cette partie de la peau de Jack entre ses dents avant de commencer à la suçoter. Une légère douleur piqua Jack à cet endroit mais Daniel continua, malgré les protestations du plus jeune. Une fois la marque suffisamment voyante il se recula, laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Jack rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main avant de poser son regard sur Daniel, la respiration haletante. Daniel soupira avant de venir refermer les boutons du haut de Jack.

 

« Je te promets que, si on avait eu plus de temps, je serais allé beaucoup plus loin…

\- Tu m’as laissé une marque…

\- Oui. Tu m’as dit que tu allais rompre avec Lula alors elle n’a plus à te voir… »

 

Daniel ne finit pas sa phrase ma Jack comprit ce qu’il voulait dire. Vu que jusqu’à présent il sortait avec Lula, Daniel ne pouvait pas laisser une trace de son passage sur son corps sans risque qu’elle ne la voit. Alors ils devaient faire attention. Mais maintenant tout allait être différent… Pour la première fois Jack se sentait totalement à Daniel.  Il sourit avant de venir caresser tendrement la joue du plus grand.

 

« Je t’aime Danny… »

 

Ce dernier sourit avant de venir embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Le baiser fut doux et passionné, leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement et sensuellement les unes contre les autres. Puis les deux Cavaliers se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Danny vint doucement glisser sa main dans celle de Jack et ils repartirent tous les deux, mains dans la main, en direction des décors de la forêt de Grimm. Le jeune couple arriva devant la tour de Raiponce où la belle princesse était à la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux pendant sur la pierre jusqu’à toucher le sol. Les deux garçons la regardèrent fascinés, surtout le plus jeune qui appréciait particulièrement cette histoire.

 

« Si un jour je suis enfermé quelque part, tu viendras me libérer hein ? demanda le plus jeune en tournant son visage vers son copain.

-  Evidemment, je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps sans toi de toute façon mon amour…

\- J’adore quand tu me donnes des surnoms comme ça…

\- Donnes moi en aussi….

\- Bah mon Danny…

\- Non, tout le monde m’appelle comme ça, je veux que tu m’en donnes un toi, juste toi.

\- Il faut que j’y réfléchisse alors… »

 

Le plus vieux sourit tendrement avant de venir embrasser les cheveux du jeune magicien puis il tira doucement sur sa main, toujours dans la sienne, pour l’emmener à la maison d’Hansel et Gretel. Le couple rentra dans la maison et tombèrent nez à nez avec Henley et Lula. La première les regarda gravement. Lula, elle, les fixa sans la moindre émotion sur le visage, bien que ses yeux étaient légèrement brillants.

 

« Henley !  Lula ! Vous allez bien ? »

 

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne répondirent au jeune garçon. Jack et Daniel se lancèrent un regard perturbé et paniqué avant de tourner de nouveau leurs visages vers les jeunes filles. C’est finalement Lula qui brisa le silence en disant d’une voix grave :

 

« Alors Jack, quel surnom vas-tu trouver pour _ton_ Danny ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnez moi vos impressions ! Cela fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire !   
> Que pensez vous du point de vue interne ?  
> Merci pour votre lecture !   
> A bientôt !  
> \- C


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis...  
> Bonne lecture à tous !!  
> -C

 

Chapitre 4

 

PDV Daniel

 

_« Alors Jack, quel surnom vas-tu trouver pour ton Danny ? »_

 

Lula prononça cette phrase avec une voix affreusement froide que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Mon regard se posa sur mon petit ami dont le visage était devenu affreusement pâle. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, et moi non plus d’ailleurs. Je pense qu’il voulait rompre avec Lula différemment. Il ne voulait certainement pas une dispute ou que l’on se fasse prendre comme ça. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas blesser Lula, mais en même temps on était forcément obligé au bout d’un moment. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi alors ?

Un silence s’instaura entre nous. Je croisai le regard de Henley qui était aussi mal que moi. Jack, lui, avait baissé la tête pour ne regarder personne. Soudain Lula soupira bruyamment avant de venir se planter devant moi :

 

« Prends soin de lui au moins.

\- Lula je…

\- Laisse tomber Daniel, laisse tomber. Jack, c’est terminé entre nous. »

 

Elle passa devant moi et Jack, qui garda son visage baissé, et sortit de la maisonnette suivie par Henley. Je me tournai ensuite vers Jack qui ne bougeait toujours pas :

 

« Bébé ?

\- …

\- Ecoute, je comprendrais si tu veux qu’on reste loin un moment… Enfin… »

 

Je n’arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, je voulais simplement lui dire qu’il pouvait prendre le temps qu’il voulait pour s’en remettre. Après tout il devait quitter sa petite amie et c’est elle qui vient de le faire en découvrant notre relation… On a récolté ce que l’on a semé comme dirait quelqu’un que je connais bien.

Puis mes réflexions furent totalement interrompues et mon cœur fendu. Jack venait de relever son visage. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges, son regard empli de tristesse. Je pourrais être jaloux, après tout c’est moi qu’il est censé aimer, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais pertinemment que Jack est fou amoureux de moi, mais je comprends parfaitement que ce soit difficile pour lui. Après tout cela faisait des mois qu’ils étaient ensemble Lula et lui, et ils étaient vraiment proches. Il venait de perdre ce qu’il considérait comme sa meilleure amie…

Doucement je vins passer mes bras autour de lui pour le prendre contre moi le plus tendrement possible. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je pus sentir les gouttes d’eau glisser sur ma peau. Une de mes mains vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et l’autre passa autour de son bassin pour le coller plus contre moi. Je la posai ensuite dans son dos pour le caresser doucement dans le but de le réconforter. Puis j’entendis finalement le son de sa voix entre deux sanglots :

 

« Pardon…

\- Hein ?!

\- Je suis désolé… »

 

Je regardai un instant ses cheveux (car c’est tout ce que je pouvais voir de lui pour le moment) sans rien dire. Pourquoi s’excusait-il ? De quoi se sentait-il coupable ? Enfin envers Lula je comprends…. Mais envers moi…

Doucement je vins glisser une de mes mains sous son menton pour redresser son visage et ainsi plonger mon regard dans le sien :

 

« Pourquoi t’excuses-tu Jack ?

\- Parce que… Parce qu’à cause de moi, Lula risque de ne plus t’adresser la parole… »

 

C’était donc ça. Je soupirai légèrement avant de lui sourire doucement et, surtout, tendrement :

 

« Mais bébé, tu n’as pas à t’excuser… J’irai parler avec Lula ne t’inquiète pas… Mais avant tu vas y aller.

\- Hein ?

\- Il faut que tu ailles parler à Lula.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais m’écouter… »

 

Il fit une petite moue absolument adorable, c’est vraiment incroyable que ce garçon puisse être aussi mignon, alors que parfois il est totalement le contraire. Je parle du soir, quand il est sexy… Enfin bref.

 

« Jack, il faut que vous vous expliquiez. Que tu lui dises que tu veux que vous restiez amis, que tu es désolé, que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…

\- Que tu as toujours aimé Danny mais que tu as été en quelque sorte piégé par votre relation. »

 

Je relevai le visage alors que Jack se sépara de moi pour se tourner vers Merritt qui venait d’arriver. Jack passa sa main sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes alors que Merritt vint doucement ébouriffer ses cheveux en lui offrant un doux sourire.

 

« Tu…Tu as tout vu Merritt ? »

 

La voix de mon petit ami était encore cassée et faible.

 

« Oui Jacky, et je pense que Lula n’est pas totalement triste.

-  Hein ?!

\- Ce n’est pas le moment pour tes théories loufoques Merritt…

\- Laisse-moi parler Danny. Et je ne fais jamais de théories loufoques. Ce que je veux dire c’est que j’ai suivi les filles après qu’elles vous aient quitté, et j’ai entendu Lula dire à Henley : Pourquoi suis-je quand même soulagé Ley ? Alors je sais pas si se sont ses paroles ou le surnom qu’elle donne à Henley qui choque le plus mais…

\- Elle ne m’a jamais aimé…

\- Non Jack ce n’est pas ce qu’il faut comprendre je pense….

\- Daniel, c’est pourtant clair non ? Notre couple n’a jamais été vrai, on s’est tous les deux moqués l’un de l’autre.

\- Jacky… Tu ne devrais pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives, et vous devriez en discuter.

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle ne voudra jamais me parler… Laissez tomber… Tout est terminé et à cause de moi le groupe des Cavaliers va avoir beaucoup de difficultés de relation… »

 

Merritt et moi, nous n’eûmes pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Jack partit rejoindre les autres à la sortie de la forêt. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre avant de baisser la tête. Que faire ?

 

« Danny il faut qu’ils s’expliquent…

\- Je suis d’accord… Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on va trouver mon cher Daniel. En tout cas cette histoire est absolument compliquée…

\- Je sais…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas simplement dire à tout le monde que vous étiez en couple dès le début de votre relation ?

\- C’était compliqué Merritt. Et ça l’est toujours… Lula a embrassé Jack en public à Londres, et depuis Dylan et l’Œil comptaient beaucoup sur leur couple pour maintenir le public en euphorie, pour ne pas qu’on nous oublie le temps que l’on revienne…

\- Ce n’est absolument pas ça Daniel, tu le sais très bien. Jamais Dylan ne penserait ça, nous ne sommes pas des stars.

\- Je sais… Mais Jack s’est mis ça en tête, et je n’ai pas pu le convaincre. Et il pensait vraiment que Lula l’aimait…

\- Tout est trop compliqué… Mais en tout cas il faut qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux pour parler. »

 

Tous les deux… Mais oui ! Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres :

 

« Il faut qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une attraction calme, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué à faire si ? »

 

Un sourire naquit également sur les lèvres de Merritt qui me répondit :

 

« Absolument pas Danny… Je crois que nous avons la même idée. »

 

PDV Externe – Omniscient

 

Daniel et Merritt rejoignirent le groupe quelques minutes après l’arrivée de Jack. Dylan semblait soulagé de les voir enfin arriver :

 

« C’est pas trop tôt !

\- Oh ça va Dylan !! »

 

Alors que Merritt s’occupait de Dylan, Daniel vint se placer à côté de jack qui regardait le sol sans rien dire. Lula et Henley se trouvaient de l’autre côté, et la jeune brune ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard aux deux garçons. Daniel le remarqua. Ce n’était pas un regard méchant, mais plutôt triste…

 

« Bon, direction…

\- African Queen ! 

\- Daniel ne te mets pas à me couper comme Jack s’il te plait… Ne prends pas ses mauvaises habitudes…

\- Mais Dylan je veux aller là-bas…

\- Et moi j’aimerais bien faire les bûches… »

 

Daniel regarda Lula en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, il ne fallait pas qu’elle rappelle ça ! Malheureusement pour lui, Dylan ne se fit pas prier :

 

« C’est vrai que Lula veut y aller depuis tout à l’heure…

\- Tu as dit qu’on ferait cette après-midi les attractions à eau.

\- Tu as raison Daniel…

\- Mais il serait plus intelligent d’y aller maintenant, pendant qu’il n’y a pas trop de monde. Cette après-midi il fera chaud et tout le monde voudra y aller. »

 

La voix de Lula était légèrement cassante et agressive mais personne ne dit rien. Après tout, seuls Alma et Dylan n’étaient pas au courant de l’histoire mais ils se doutaient que quelque chose clochait car Jack et Lula ne se parlaient plus… Calmement Alma vint alors soulager l’ambiance avec son bel accent français :

 

« Nous n’avons qu’à faire les buches, puis nous irons là où Daniel veut que l’on aille. Après on pourra aller faire une attraction que Jack aura choisi ? »

 

Tous se retournèrent vers le garçon qui releva les yeux ; Il aurait préféré qu’on l’oublie… Mais il se força à sourire avant de répondre :

 

« Oui j’aimerais bien faire l’Euro-Mir…

\- Oh oui !! Bonne idée Ja… »

 

Lula s’arrêta soudainement de parler et se pinça les lèvres. Alma comprit alors la situation et enchaîna avant que Dylan puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

 

« Alors direction la descente des rapides du Tyrol, ou les bûches, ensuite l’African Queen, puis l’Euro-Mir et on verra ensuite ! Allez c’est parti ! »

 

La jeune française prit la main de Dylan et se mit en route, suivie de près par le petit groupe. Malgré les efforts d’Alma, les blagues de Merritt et les « disputes » d’Henley et Daniel, l’atmosphère restait tendue. Lula était d’un côté, Jack de l’autre, et tout deux faisaient mine de sourire aux autres mais cela se voyait qu’ils n’étaient absolument pas biens.

Alors qu’ils avançaient derrière Alma et Dylan, Henley attrapa Merritt et Daniel pour se retrouver entre eux et ainsi leur demander à voix basse :

 

« Comment comptez-vous régler la situation ?!

\- Il faut que Lula et Jack se parlent…

\- Ca j’avais deviné Danny, mais comment ?

\- Et bien c’est très simple… »

 

Merritt lui expliqua alors leur idée qui fit sourire Henley : elle était presque sûre que ça allait fonctionner !

Les Cavaliers et Alma arrivèrent finalement aux bûches. Il y avait un peu de monde mais la queue avait l’air d’avancer assez bien.

Lula et Henley discutèrent entre elles alors que Jack se mit tout devant sans rien dire. Il sortit d’ailleurs ses écouteurs pour les visser à ses oreilles. Daniel le regarda faire totalement impuissant. Il voulait aller vers lui, le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras, mais ce n’était pas possible pour le moment… Dylan se douterait forcément de quelque chose, et Lula serait encore plus mal qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Contre toutes attentes, alors que Merritt tapotait le bras de Daniel pour le soutenir, ce fut Dylan qui alla voir le jeune magicien. Le leader se mit à côté de Jack et lui piqua un écouteur avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

 

« Et bien Jacky, ça ne va pas ?

\- Ce n’est rien Dylan…

\- C’est Lula n’est-ce pas ?

\- N…Non…

\- N’essaie pas de le cacher, tu sais dans un couple il y a toujours des problèmes… Ça finira par s’arranger !

\- Je ne crois pas Dylan… J’ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal… »

 

La voix du plus jeune se fendit à la fin de sa phrase, laissant échapper un sanglot. Dylan le regarda tristement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l’aider. Puis il vint doucement prendre le plus jeune des Cavaliers dans ses bras, tout en caressant délicatement ses cheveux :

 

« Si vraiment ça ne s’arrange pas pour votre amour, je suis certain que Lula finira par te pardonner pour que vous puissiez être amis, Jack…

-  Tu crois ?

\- J’en suis sûr, essaie de t’amuser maintenant… Ça finira par s’arranger. »

 

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un grand sourire, le beau sourire de Jack Wilder que tout le monde appréciait. Dylan lui sourit également puis il prit le portable de Jack pour pouvoir choisir la musique à écouter.

Daniel et Merritt furent soulagés de voir Jack sourire. Dylan, même s’il était parfois un boulet, savait s’y prendre avec eux pour les réconforter tel un papa. Et ils en avaient besoin d’un papa…

De leur côté Lula et Henley discutaient à voix basse de cette histoire. La jeune brune était totalement perdue : elle était à la fois en colère contre Jack, mais aussi énormément triste de devoir rester loin de lui, et de perdre un ami…

Henley faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter, avec Alma qui se doutait de ce qu’il se passait. C’est ainsi que les Cavaliers passèrent le reste de la queue pour finalement arriver aux fameuses bûches. Il fallait monter à six maximum, et il fut donc décidé que les trois filles monteraient ensemble et les quatre garçons attendraient la prochaine. Les filles s’installèrent et des autres garçons inconnus montèrent avec elles. Leur bûche partit ensuite.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Dylan, Merritt, Daniel et Jack de monter. Jack refusa de se mettre devant alors Dylan s’y installa. Les trois autres se retinrent de ricaner : tout le monde, sauf Dylan, savait qu’on était le plus éclaboussé devant. Daniel se mit derrière, suivi de Jack et enfin Merritt.

 

PDV Merritt

 

Une fois que nous fument tous les quatre installés, la bûche se mit à avancer pour sortir de l’abri qui servait au départ, et ainsi s’engager dans une sorte de rivière. Le début était assez lent, et Daniel et Dylan en profitèrent pour fanfaronner :

 

« Bah en fait ce n’est rien comme attraction !

\- Je suis d’accord Danny ! »

 

Heureusement que Jacky était là pour remettre les pendules à zéro :

 

« On verra si vous dîtes toujours ça après avoir passé ça. »

 

Notre bébé, oui j’aime bien l’appeler comme ça, leva son bras pour montrer les deux magnifiques descentes qu’il allait y avoir. Dommage que je sois derrière Danny, sinon j’aurais pu voir son visage se décomposer.

 

« C’est une blague…

\- Eh non Atlas ! Et maintenant tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière ! »

 

Notre bûche s’engagea alors dans la première montée. Elle était assez pentue ce qui nous fit nous pencher en arrière. Le dos de Jack se retrouva presser contre moi, celui de Danny sur Jack et ainsi de suite.

 

« Danny tu m’écrases… » essaya de dire Jack, mais il fut empêché par les chev… Ah non il n’en a pas plus que moi, par la tête de Daniel. Ce dernier vint prendre la main de Jack dans la sienne avant de dire :

« J’ai peur…

\- Mais non ça va aller, tranquille bébé… Heu Danny… »

 

Mais Danny et moi l’avions entendu (Dylan est trop concentré à essayer de se rassurer tout seul en parlant, tout seul aussi). Un sourire s’étendit sur mes lèvres, mais aussi sur celles de Danny qui tourna son visage vers little Jack :

 

« Trop mignon…

\- Oublie…

\- Ah non, ça risque d’être difficile… »

 

Daniel vint chastement embrasser les lèvres de son petit ami avant de se mettre entièrement contre lui. Jack, qui devait sans doute rougir, passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de Danny. Ils sont vraiment adorables, j’espère vraiment que toute cette histoire sera bientôt réglée, comme ça ils pourront se montrer en public.

La bûche atteignit le sommet assez rapidement, et Dylan nous le fit bien savoir :

 

« Oh mon dieu je vais mourir. »

 

Cela nous fit rire, Jack et moi, sachant pertinemment que cette descente n’était rien comparée à celle que nous allions faire ensuite. Puis la bûche se mit à glisser. Je me mis à crier de joie, alors que Jack riait (je crois qu’il rit toujours dans les attractions avec sensations). Dylan et Daniel eux criaient aussi mais de peur. Puis nous atteignîmes le bas, ce qui nous éclaboussa tous. Un rire commun nous prit alors, même Dylan.

 

« Tu as raison Jack ! Ça s’est bien passé !

\- Oui ! Par contre je ne vous le promets pas pour la prochaine !

\- La prochaine ?! » demandèrent Dylan et Daniel en même temps ce qui intensifia le rire de Jack. Et le voir rire, ça me faisait rire.

 

PDV Jack

 

Daniel tourna son visage effrayé vers moi, et je vins délicatement embrasser son nez :

 

« Calme, ça va aussi bien se passer… »

 

La bûche se pencha alors, nous projetant en arrière, et commença à monter pour la seconde fois. Mais la pente était encore plus forte, donc Daniel m’écrasait encore plus. Mais je ne dis rien et gardai mes bras autour de lui avant de venir poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je lui murmurai alors à l’oreille pour le calmer :

 

« Je t’aime… »

 

Mon petit ami tourna légèrement son visage pour m’adresser un grand sourire. Il est vraiment beau, je suis vraiment fou de cet homme… Pourquoi avais-je fait tout ça avec Lula ? Je lui ai fait du mal et j’en avais aussi fait à Danny en étant avec elle… Je suis vraiment un idiot, mais je ne peux pas aller voir Lula pour m’excuser. Déjà elle me rejettera et puis je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Tout est si compliqué !

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l’arrivée tout en haut, et donc les « Non » de Danny. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi pour le rassurer alors que la bûche se mit à tomber. Un sourire naquit instinctivement sur mes lèvres et je me mis à rire tout en criant de joie. J’adorais la sensation que ce genre d’attractions me procuraient, une sensation étrange dans le ventre, mais affreusement agréable.

Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes chances ont une fin. Nous arrivâmes en bas et l’eau nous éclaboussa encore plus que la fois précédente, mes cheveux étaient vraiment mouillés et mes vêtements trempés. Mais peu importe, c’était amusant. Je sentis alors les bras de Merritt passer autour des miens, et il rit :

 

« J’adore ces attractions ! On est trempés c’est génial ! »

 

Je me mis également à rire alors que la bûche avançait calmement vers l’arrivée.

 

PDV Externe – Omniscient

 

Daniel rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait précédemment fermés durant la descente. Il pouvait supporter ces attractions, mais pas regarder.

Atlas tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder Jack qui avait les cheveux et les vêtements trempés. Danny sourit en le voyant mais lorsqu’il vit les bras de Merritt autour du plus jeune, son sourire disparut. Voir Jack avec Lula avait été une épreuve vraiment difficile à surmonter. Il s’était retenu, n’avait pas montré sa jalousie en public, seulement à Jack lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux. Mais là il ne pouvait pas. En plus Merritt était au courant de leur relation, et Daniel était jaloux. Très jaloux. Alors il vint poser ses mains sur celles du mentaliste, ce qui lui valut les regards interrogateurs des deux garçons. Puis Daniel retira les mains de Merritt ainsi que ses bras, et il se retourna sans rien dire.

Merritt et Jack le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent, avant de re-regarder Daniel. Puis ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Jack vint prendre Daniel dans ses bras avant d’embrasser sa joue :

 

« Sois pas jaloux…

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Danny…

\- C’était vraiment cool en fait ! »

 

Jack retira rapidement ses bras alors que Dylan se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire :

 

« J’adore les sensations !

\- C’est une blague ? Tu as été malade tout à l’heure…

\- Oui mais là ça va !

\- Tant mieux alors papa ! »

 

La bûche arriva à destination et on leur demanda de sortir. Les trois filles les attendaient sur le côté, deux avec un sourire, l’autre ne les regardait même pas. On se demande bien qui…

Une fois le groupe réuni, ils partirent en direction de la prochaine attraction au programme. En marchant, Merritt, Daniel et Henley se lancèrent un regard furtif : ils devaient absolument mettre leur plan à exécution et espérer que ça allait marcher. Dans le cas contraire, l’ambiance risquait d’être pesante pour le reste du séjour, et l’harmonie des Cavaliers brisée à jamais…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Je vous invite à aller voir des images des différentes attractions qu'ils font pour que vous ayez une idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble !  
> A bientôt !  
> -C

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous pensez.  
> A bientôt !  
> \- C


End file.
